1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-volatile memory. More particularly, this invention relates to a control circuitry to a non-volatile memory. Still more particularly, this invention relates to control circuitry that applies varying voltages to terminals of a memory cell.
2. The Prior Art
Non-volatile memories are common in most processing systems. A non-volatile memory is a memory made of individual memory cells that are commonly transistors. The memory cells in the memory are arranged in rows and columns.
Operations such as read, write and erase, are performed on the memory cells are performed by applying specified voltages to terminals of the individual cells. Typically, a row latch is used to apply a voltage to one terminal of individual memory cells in a specified row to perform an operation and a column latch is used to apply a second voltage to a second terminal of the individual memory cells in a specified column to perform the operation. The row latch commonly applies voltages to the gate of the transistor in the individual memory cells. The column latch commonly applies voltages to the drain of the transistor of the individual memory cells in a column.
Typically, the voltages applied to the terminals by the column latch and row latch are generated by circuitry in the memory system. As non-volatile memories get smaller, the requirements for the voltages applied to the terminal of individual memory cells become more complex. For example, some operations may require successive or simultaneous application of differing potential to the terminals of identical memory elements. Therefore, there is a need in the art for circuitry that provides these different voltages in a timely and consistent manner.